Black Star's little Secret
by connmall
Summary: Black Star is feeling a new type of emotion that he does not know. Will he be able to tell Lord Death's son just how he really feels? black star x death the kid. yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Random blurbs from my mind at 1:00 in the morning

**So like my entire break leading up to this, I am avoiding sleep. I decided to write a SE little blurb thing as I finished the series a couple days ago. Honestly, this is my first fan-fic so I will probably go way OOC, but everything has a beginning and this could work out so anyways im gonna shut up and start the story.**

"Another mission successfully completed!" yelled Maka triumphantly. She entered her apartment, soul following behind her, and plopped onto the couch. As she lay on the couch, Soul went into the kitchen, as it was his turn to prepare the night's dinner. The smell of something burnt filled the air and Maka decided she needed some fresh air.

"Hey Soul, I'm going for a little walk." She hollered into the kitchen, which was now full of smoke.

"Dinner will be ready in like twenty minutes so be back before then!" he yelled back as she left with Blaire the cat trailing behind her.

Maka walked the streets of death city aimlessly for a while before stopping to rest at the entrance to the academy. Curiosity got the best of her and she tried to open the door, and to her surprise, it opened. She entered the building and wandered around, finding that no one else was there.

"I don't like the looks of this! Maybe we should go back…Soul probably finished dinner you know" cried Blaire.

"You know the way back Blaire. I'm going to the roof for some peace." She replied.

"Well, I will get really bored at home, so I guess I will come with you" Blaire reluctantly followed Maka to the roof of the building.

As they stepped out onto the roof, the two noticed Black Star, on the edge of the roof, training. He saw them as well and stopped.

"Oh! Are we interrupting you, Black Star?" Maka cautiously questioned.

"No it's fine. Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about." said Black Star, as he took a seat on the ledge.

"Huh? OK. What's bothering you?" asked Maka as she sat next to him and held Blaire.

"Have you ever had really strong feelings for someone, but you didn't know how to express yourself to them?"

"Wh-What! What kind of a question is that! Are you hitting on me?"

"No!" he sighed, "but there is someone close to us that I have my sights on" with that he got up and left before Maka could reply.

There was a little picture drawn in the dust on the ledge where Black Star had been sitting. Maka examined it closely. It was a little mask like lord death's and underneath that, there were the initials: DTK. She got up and placed Blaire on the ground. They walked home where dinner and an impatient Soul were awaiting them.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you! Dinner' is ready" said Soul irritated.

"Sorry. We ran into Black Star and talked" she replied, staring at the ground.

"Oh? Did he have anything good to say?"

"He was acting really strange. He asked me if I ever felt strong feelings for someone. I thought he was hitting on me so I asked him if he was and he said no. Then he just left abruptly."

"Well it's obvious he likes _someone_. We just don't know who."

"Actually, he wrote Kid's initials in the dust and drew a little skull" Maka chuckled.

"What! Well, our dinner is most likely cold by now. We can figure it out tomorrow. Let's go eat" said Soul, walking to the table. Maka followed with Blaire close behind.

**OK so this is my first ever piece of fan-fiction i have ever written so i need feedback desperately! I think i went way OOC but whatever that doesnt matter rigth? actually it does. I'm filthy trash! I don't deserve to live!...Anyway Reveiw and all that stuffs. BTW i plan on makingg this a big Black Star x Kid fic. This is just kind of a prolougue i guess... ^^,**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah I'm jumping into chapter 2! This is where the boy on boy shmut kinda starts so if you're not into that then shoo! OK I'm done rambling.**

Maka sat in the classroom, waiting for stein to show up so the lesson could begin. Noticing Black Star wasn't there yet, she decided this was her chance to figure out why he had acted so strangely.

"Hey Tsubaki, have you noticed anything weird about Black Star lately" she asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, he has seemed a little troubled lately. Why do you ask?"

"Yesterday we talked briefly and he didn't seem to be himself. I think he likes one of our friends."

"Oh? Well I could talk to him and try to figure it out if you think it's necessary"

"No. If it really bothered him, he would tell you. You're his partner,"

Stein walked into the room and sat at his desk. He organized papers for about ten minutes before standing up and writing: "FREE DAY" on the chalk-board, and walking away. As soon as Stein was out of sight, Black Star strode into the classroom leisurely, yelling out how amazing he was. He took a seat next to Tsubaki and Maka walked over to him.

"Glad to see you're acting like yourself again." she commented.

"Of course I am! I am the ultimate Black Star after all! Why wouldn't I act like myself?"

"Well it's just that last night you seemed troubled." Maka said.

"What happened last night?" asked Kid as he walked over too.

"N-NOTHING!" yelled Black Star, as a huge blush ran across his face and he fell backwards in his chair.

"Let me help you up. You'll get dirty on the floor" Kid held out his hand.

Black Star got up and brushed the dirt off himself.

"I am Black Star! I don't need help from anybody! Hahahah!" he yelled.

The friends leisurely socialized for the rest of the class. At the end of the day, they all went to Maka and Soul's apartment to eat dinner and hang out. After dinner was eaten and dishes had been clean. The seven kids sat on various couches and chairs thinking of something to do.

"There's this game we played all the time at my aunt's house. Everybody writes a truthful statement on a piece of paper and puts it in a hat or something. Then we hand them out randomly and we have to try and guess who's paper we got." explained Maka.

"That sounds fun. I'll play!" said Tsubaki.

The rest agreed and everyone was given a slip of paper and a pen. When all the papers were in one of Soul's old hats, Maka shook the hat and handed everyone a slip of paper randomly.

"OK. So Soul will read first then we will go clockwise in a circle." said Maka.

"Um. Mine says: my dad is a creeper", read Soul, "I'm guessing this is Maka's."

"uh. Yeah. Hehe. Made that one a little easy."

"Now it's MY turn!" yelled Black Star, "Mine says: ghosts are scary and like to eat people. I KNOW this is Liz's card 'cause she's a woos!"

Liz sighed while patty sat laughing and pointing.

"Okay I guess it's my turn now." Said Tsubaki, "but my card just has a picture of a giraffe drawn on it."

"That's mine! You found it!" yelled out patty.

Everyone face palmed except her.

"Well then, it's my turn now." Said Liz, "my card reads: I am named after a flower. I think that's Tsubaki because my grandma has a Tsubaki flower."

"Yes, that's mine"

"Oink! Oink! It's my turn! Ok my card says…uh Liz can you read it please."

"Sure, Patty. It says: I have strong attraction to someone in this room." Read Liz.

Black Star got a puzzled look on his face.

"It's Kid! I hear him sleep-talking sometimes!" yelled Patty, pointing her finger in Kid's face.

"Yeah, that was mine." He said blushing, "but anyways it's my turn. My card reads: I am a cool piano player. I am definite this is Soul's card!"

Soul nodded.

"Now we know who Maka got, because Black Star is the only one whose card hasn't been chosen. Read it Maka!" said Liz

"Okay. It says: I love…Death the Kid." She dropped the card. All eyes were on Black Star who had a huge blush across his face. Kid stood up and all eyes switched to him.

"I love you too, Black Star!" said Kid, smiling.

"Really? Then kiss me! Right here!" Black Star yelled with a huge grin.

Everyone watched eagerly as kid walked over to Black Star and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" exclaimed Maka and Tsubaki in unison.

"Totally not cool." whimpered Soul.

"Who knew our meister sings that way, Patty?"

"KID AND BLACK STAR SIT-TIN IN A TREE! H-U-M-P-I-N-G!" yelled Patty.

"Patty! Shame on you!" screeched Liz.

"What? Isn't that how you spell kissing?"

"No!" Liz face palmed.

"Oh Shit! Look what time it is! I got to get home! You wanna come with, kid?" yelled Black Star.

"Sure!" Kid smiled, "Liz, Patty, you know the way home. I'll see you tomorrow"

The two boys left.

"Goodnight and thank you for dinner." Said Tsubaki as she left as well.

"Bye!" yelled Liz and Patty from outside the door.

Soul and Maka still remained on the couch.

"Who knew they had the hots for each other!"said Soul, still very puzzled.

"Yeah…Who knew." Make smiled, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya"

**Yay! I got some yaoi shmut in there! Hehe so rate and review plz and thank you. I tried not to get too ooc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heheh so I have no extra special blabla to say except that this chapter contains making out and cuddling between two guys, so if any of that offends you, Why The Hell are you on chapter 3? Anyway, I'm on a writing streak :2 chapters in one day!(although this chapter will get uploaded the following day) So let's see if I don't mess this up. P:**

The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the streets and alleyways. Four feet were making the sounds. The feet, of course, were part of a bigger picture. A beautiful picture it seemed, similar to a painting, gracefully exploding with color that pleases the eye. The picture was of two teen-aged boys, who, before the evening, had no idea that the other shared the same feelings that they possessed; the feelings of lust, longing, and love. The two boys were none other than Black Star and Death the Kid, walking hand in hand, down the streets of death city.

"So, Kid…You really like me back?" asked Black Star, a slight blush coming to his face.

Kid stopped. "Yes! I do! Frankly, I'm surprised you have strong feelings for me as well."

Black Star chuckled, "Yep! Now Black Star, the man who surpassed god, is your boyfriend!"

"Heheh. B-boyfriend. That's what you are. My b-boyfriend." Kid blushed wildly.

"So anyways, we have reached Black Star's mansion of pure awesomeness!" Black Star opened the door to the small apartment.

Kid followed Black Star inside. It was very small. There was a bed in the corner, a mini fridge in the other corner, a long bar by the mini fridge, and a desk in the opposite corner to that. A toaster, several packages of Pop-Tarts©, and the necessary items to make sushi (minus the fish. That's what the fridge is for) were scattered on the bar. There was a small trash can underneath the bar, overflowing with crumpled paper and wrappers. The bed was fairly big; a little bigger than a full-sized bed. The desk was covered with papers (extra assignments Black Star received when he was late to class). A door on the left led to a bathroom. There was a training mat on the floor in the middle of it all.

"It's not much, but hey the bed is big enough for the both of us! Heheh" said Black Star, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lying on the streets would be enough as long as I'm with you, Black Star." Kid embraced his boyfriend and moved in to kiss.

Their lips met and the sensation sent shivers through their spines. It was as if the world had stopped spinning and time had stopped around them. Black Star licked Kid's lips and Kid happily let Black Star in. They explored each other's mouths with their snake-like tongues until the need for breathe was urgent. They stopped kissing and gasped for air. Large blushes ran across both of their faces.

"Wow! Who knew you were such a good kisser?" chuckled Kid.

"Well, you know, and I know what a great kisser _you_ are!"

"So, we still have school tomorrow. It's probably a good idea to go to sleep."

"Yeah, I agree!" Black Star agreed, taking off his gloves.

He took off his belt, then his shirt and threw it into a corner. Blood trickled out of Kid's nose at the sight of Black Star shirtless. He started to take off his own shirt, unbuttoning and sliding off his jacket, then slipping out of his white shirt. He removed his rings, tie, and belt; then, took off his shoes, socks, and pants. Black Star was already in his boxers by the time kid was done getting undressed (everything had to be taken off symmetrically).

"So, do you want to sleep on the left or the right side?" asked Black Star, who also had a nosebleed.

Kid thought a moment about how asymmetrical the two of them would be in the bed, but then he thought about how he was sleeping with black star. That made it worth it.

"Left" answered Kid, as he climbed into the bed.

"Okay, that's fine with me. I'm not picky about sides." Said Black Star somewhat triumphantly, as if being picky was a battle, and by not being picky, he had won the battle.

Black Star climbed under the covers with Kid and wrapped his arms around him. Kid laid his head down on Black Star's muscular chest and the two cuddled until they fell asleep.

**Yay! Finished chapter 3! Happiness! Ok review! Please please!**

**Ps. Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! (dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun) Yay! I want to than all the readers of this story, especially those who write such nice reviews. So, without further hesitation, here's chapter four!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kid rolled over in the bed. 'What is that **noise**!' he thought to himself. He remembered he had stayed the night at Black Star's apartment, but he didn't remember seeing an alarm clock anywhere. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Black Star shot out of the bed, reached underneath it, and pulled out an alarm clock. He turned it off and placed it back underneath the bed.

"Good Mornin' Kid!" he said, cheerfully awake.

"What time is it?" asked Kid groggily.

"Uh, hold on." Black Star pulled the clock out again, "its 4:50."

"What!" yelled Kid, nearly falling out of bed, "school doesn't start until 7:45!"

"I like to get up early and work out before school. Don't worry, though, I'll be quite so you can sleep."

"It's fine. May I use your bathroom to get ready?" asked Kid, gathering his clothes from the floor.

"I don't care. I'm going to get ready when I'm done so you can shower and all that first."

"Thanks" Kid went into the bathroom and closed the door.

An hour and a half later, Kid strode out of the bathroom very neat-looking.

"Damn Kid, what took you so long?" Black Star was sitting on the bed, still in his boxers eating a pop-tart.

"There was a perfectly symmetrical spider in the shower, and I was admiring its exquisite beauty!"

"I don't want a spider in here!"

"It washed down the drain." said Kid sadly.

"Hahah! Stupid spider! I got to get ready, so if you're hungry you can eat a pop-tart or look in the fridge for something you like." Black Star grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Kid grabbed a brown-sugar and cinnamon flavored pop-tart and toasted it for a while before putting it on a plate and eating it. After about thirty minutes, the bathroom door swung open and Black Star walked out smelling like soap and deodorant. Kid greeted him with a kiss, first thing. Black Star grinned then wrapped his arms around Kid and started making out. He forced themselves to fall onto the bed, where they kissed for a good five minutes.

"Tomorrow let's save water and shower TOGETHER!" chuckled Black Star.

"That sounds like fun." Kid smiled, lost in the eyes of his boyfriend.

'Shit! Look what time it is! It takes a while to walk to the school from here. We'd better go!" Black Star shot up.

"Oh? Okay." Kid got up and went to the door.

"Ah ah ah! You really think ole' Black Star is gonna let his boyfriend _walk_ to school! Hahahah! As if!"

Black Star quickly stood in front of Kid, picked him up and placed him onto his back, piggyback style. He went out the door and walked down the hall of the apartment complex, which was full of students going to class. They passed some girls and they all giggled.

"What! You never seen a guy giving his boyfriend a piggyback ride?" yelled Black Star.

The girls all blushed and shook their heads. As soon as the boys were gone, they started whispering and gossiping. When Black Star and Kid arrived at the school, Kid "dismounted" and the couple walked into the building holding hands. They had barely gotten into the school when a tall muscular kid muttered the word "fags" at them.

"Hold on a second, Kid. I'll be right back." Black Star walked over to the student and proceeded to literally beat him into the ground. Two of the boy's friends had to help pull him out.

"Love you!" said Black Star, smiling, as he wrapped his fingers through Kid's.

"I love you more!" argued Kid, as they walked to class.

As Lord Death watched through his mirror, he shook his head disapprovingly.

"What has my son gotten into?"

**Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Ok review please please please! If you really like the story, I would love it if someone would make illustrations **


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh ya! Chapter 5! And I got so many nice reviews! I'm so happy! *does a little dance* oh yeah…anyways thanks for the support readers! Here is chapter V!**

"And for being so late and disrupting my class, you will both receive extra assignments!" spoke **Professor** Stein angrily.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, Professor." assured Kid.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Black Star got to his seat.

"Oh, Kid, Lord Death wants to see you in the death room. Here's a pass." Stein handed Kid a sloppily written hall pass.

'What could dad possibly want to tell me that couldn't wait until after class?' thought kid as he walked to the death room, 'Is this about me showing up late to class?'

Kid walked into the death room where Lord Death was sitting at a skull-shaped, wooden table covered with assorted teas and china.

"Hello, Kiddo. Have a seat." Death pointed to the other side of the table.

"Hello, honorable father. May I ask what all this is about? If it's about my timeliness to class, I can assure you that I will not allow myself to be late again." Kid hesitated before sitting on a cushion at the table.

Lord Death took a sip of tea. "Son, this is about the boy you arrived late to class with." He took another sip, "I am concerned about your friendship with this boy."

"Why is that? We are just…friends."

"Kiddo, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, father, uh…..me and Black Star have a relationship that is strong…stronger than just friends."

"Oh? Like siblings?"

"Well not quite. Father, Black Star is my boyfriend." Kid seemed more confident after saying this.

"I know. I can see a lot of things from in here."

"If you knew, why did you question me, father!" Kid was beginning to get irate.

"It was a trust exercise. You know as well as I do that a reaper cannot have close personal relationships with anyone." Death thought a moment. He thought about her; the woman in the red dress. Could he even remember her name? No, that wasn't important. He sipped his tea. "It will only end in sadness and heartbreak. For them, and" he sighed, "for you more than anyone."

"You don't know how I feel, father!" Kid stood up.

"I was once in your place, kiddo. I know how you feel, and that's exactly why as long as you're in death city you won't see that boy any longer! Am I understood?" death was getting a little frustrated as well.

"Yes, father. You're understood. That's why I won't stay in the city any longer." Kid said, and walked out of the room.

"And that is why if you don't pass this class, you will never become a Death Scythe!" stein lectured.

Kid stormed into the classroom.

"Please take a seat, Kid." said Stein

"Liz. Patty. Weapon forms. Now!" shouted Kid.

Liz and Patty glowed brightly before turning into guns and landing in Kid's holsters.

"Everyone, I am leaving this city. If you wish to come with me than now is your chance." Kid shouted as he stepped onto Beelzebub and waited.

"C'mon Tsubaki!" yelled Black Star as he grabbed the chain-scythe that was Tsubaki, and ran down to Beelzebub.

"I'm not going to ask again. Please take a seat!" Stein's eye twitched. He quickly jumped at Kid about to blast his soul-wavelength through them, but was blocked by a large red scythe.

"I can't let you hurt them stein!" yelled Maka, defensively blocking the boys from the crazed professor.

"Quick, Maka! Get your ass on here!" yelled Black Star.

"Do it and I will personally expel you Maka! What'll it be, your studies or your rebellious friends?" laughed Stein.

"C'mon Maka don't do anything uncool!" yelled the scythe.

"Fine, Stein, have it your way." Said Maka, a smile formed on her lips.

"Glad you came to the realization. Go to your seat."

"Who said I was staying?" she laughed and used all her strength to push Stein to the ground.

She hopped onto the crowded skateboard, which zoomed away. Stein went back to his desk and grabbed a pocket mirror.

"Excuse me class. I need to make a phone call." Stein wrote something on the mirror with his finger and stormed into his office.

**OK this was a bit rushed…..ok a lot rushed and I realize that its not a very romantic chapter but its where the action is starting so yeah. Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK so chapter six…..not really anything important to say except thanks for the reviews. Keep em' coming! ^^**

"Yes, Lord Death, they are still on the…HAHAHAH…campus." Stein whispered at the small mirror in his office.

"I have sent some staff to retrieve them." the mirror replied.

"C'mon, Black Star! It's my turn to ride in the middle! I keep slipping and almost falling over here on the edge!" Maka lost her grip again and almost fell off the accelerating skateboard.

"I don't know whatever seemed like a good idea about cramming three people onto a skateboard." Kid remarked.

All three teens were sitting on Beelzebub as it soared through the halls of the school. There was no other way for all three of them to remain balanced while holding their weapons.

"Black Star!" Maka was getting pissed, "it's my turn!"

"Hahah! Who said we were taking turns?" Black Star stuck his tongue at her, "finder's keepers!"

"Stop it you two. There's no need to argue. When we reach the city limits we'll rest." Kid snapped.

The board came to a screeching halt and both Maka and Black Star lost their balance and fell to the ground. Standing in front of the trio was Sid.

"I was informed that you kids were ditching, and I can't allow that on my watch. That's not the kind of man I was!" he boomed.

"Hahahah! You expect the great Black Star to be afraid of you?" the boy jumped behind Sid causing the man to look back and allowing Maka and kid to zoom out the front doors of the school.

About a minute later the doors burst open and Black Star flew out and landed on his feet in front of Maka and Kid.

"Yahoo! That guy thinks I'm in the teacher's lounge hiding! Hahah! He was no match for the wits of Black Star!" the boy surveyed the area, "Hey Kid, where's your board?"

"You won't need that thing anymore." said a female voice from behind him.

He looked in the direction that the voice had come from and saw Blaire (the human) sitting on a giant pumpkin.

"Who wants to play with me?" Blaire winked.

Maka's scythe managed to get a nosebleed even in weapon form.

"Yahoo!" Black Star ran over and jumped on top of the pumpkin.

Kid and Maka followed him and found places to sit on the large Halloween prop.

"Okay, let's gooooooooooooooo!" Blaire yelled.

The pumpkin flew into the air and carried the four of them beyond the city limits.

"Thank you Blaire." Maka bowed.

"No problem. Meow." Blaire turned into a kitten and the pumpkin disappeared.

"Alright I brought tents! Sleepover!" yelled the small kitten, as several camping materials shot out of the sand and assembled themselves. "Can I sleep with _you _tonight, Soul?"

"uhhhhhhhhhh…" the scythe dripped more blood, "that would be cool."

"You can sleep with us if you want, Maka." Blaire winked at her, causing Maka to get pissed.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki turned into their human forms and for fifteen minutes the seven of them tried to figure out camping arrangements. Blaire wrote it down so that there would be no arguing. The list was like this:

Tent Arrangements

Soul and Blaire

Black Star and Kid

Liz and Patty

Maka and Tsubaki

Then everyone else got ahold of the list and it ended up like this: (So i strikethrough'ed words but doesnt display it so blair, liz and maka should be crossed off. then liz crossed off again. stupid formatting)

Soul and Blaire Maka (he's MY partner!)

Black Star and Kid 3

Liz and Patty (Patty is scary at night!)

Maka Liz and Tsubaki

Blaire

Then Patty decided she liked kitties and the list became:

Soul and Blaire Maka (he's MY partner!)

Black Star and Kid 3

Liz and Patty (Patty is scary at night!)

Maka Liz and Tsubaki

Blaire and Patty!

All everyone was fairly content. Blaire Started a fire and kids sat around it and talked for a while, but eventually everyone had gone to bed except Black Star and Kid.

"Brrrrrrr!" Kid shivered, "even with this fire, it's so cold out!"

Black Star wrapped his arms around kid and held his hand. Kid laid his head near Black Star's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kid. I'll keep you warm. Our love is like a fire that could never be extinguished. I love you more than you could ever know." Black Star stroked his boyfriend's hair.

"But I do know, Black Star. I love you to all of those stars in the sky and back, because my love for you shines brighter than all of them!" Kid sighed, "Now let's go inside the tent. It's cold out here!"

The boys went into their tent, snuggled up in a sleeping bag and cuddled each other to sleep.

Blaire smiled. "God, that was cheesy, but they are so cute! Glad I leant them a tent, cause' they need a place to snuggle!"

**Ok I'm sorry for another (mostly) shmut-less chapter. I'm losing my writing inspiration. I am really running short on ideas for chapters. As always please review! Thanks. (btw this is my longest chapter yet!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter…uh yeah I'm not sure….seven maybe? Hehe whatever. Here it is, please enjoy!**

The sun barely peeked through the opening of the tent that housed two teenaged boys. They lay in a sleeping bag, wrapped in each other's arms. The older one with black and white hair opened his eyes and yawned. 'Is it morning already?' thought Kid. He got out of the sleeping bag slowly as to not wake his sweetly sleeping boyfriend. This failed, because as soon as Kid's warmth had left the sleeping bag, Black Star's eyes shot open.

"Come back here! I wanna cuddle!" Black Star muttered.

"Get up. I smell something good!" Kid slid into his clothes and waited for Black Star to follow suite.

With some struggle he got out of bed and got dressed. The boys exited the tent and saw Tsubaki cooking eggs over the fire.

"Good morning." Tsubaki smiled.

"Good morning, Tsubaki. Are we the only ones up?" Kid sat by her.

"Well, actually Liz and Patty are asleep but everyone else is in death city."

"Death city!" Black Star yelled.

"Soul wanted bacon so he went back to get some. Maka said he was terrible at being sneaky so she went along and Blaire said she needed some lingerie from the house." She stirred the eggs with a spoon, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"I'm so hungry; I could eat three horses and a goat! The great Black Star needs his energy!"

"I would love some breakfast, thanks Tsubaki." Kid paused, "but what will we eat on?"

There were no dishes or silverware anywhere.

"You can eat on these!" shouted a well-known voice from the distance.

Blaire and the others were riding a giant floating pumpkin over to the camp. Blaire had a big bag full of silverware, dishes, food, and lingerie. Her yelling had woken up Liz and Patty who had come out to see what the commotion was about. Tsubaki served everyone up breakfast, than fried the bacon soul had gone so far to get. A while passed and everyone was almost done with their meals when I humming noise filled the air.

"Does anyone hear a…..humming?" Maka stopped to listen.

"FOOL!" Excalibur jumped out from behind a tent.

"Lame!" the group shouted in unison.

"FOOL! Provision #58: Never talk to me when I'm humming to myself."

"If you think we're gonna follow your stupid rules than you got somethin' else coming!" Black Star yelled.

"FOOL! You will follow my provisions if you want to keep your location a secret from the academy!"

Black Star kicked Excalibur causing him to fly into the air far away and out of sight.

"There!" Black Star smiled, "Black Star has saved the day!"

"FOOL!" Patty mocked the odd white creature.

For about three hours, the teens socialized. It got extremely hot out as the day wore on, so eventually everyone parted to their separate tents (which Blaire had magically installed air conditioners and soda fountains into).

Black Star and Kid's Tent

Kid grabbed a glass from the few Blaire had provided and poured it full of ice, then sprite. He took a straw which were in abundance and sat next to black star. He un-wrapped the straw and plopped it into the drink before taking a refreshing sip.

"Hey, I want some, too!" Black Star grabbed a straw, un-wrapped it, and put it in the glass opposite Kid's.

The boys both took a straw in their mouth and all liquid from the glass swiftly drained, leaving a glass of ice. Kid grabbed the glass, put an ice cube in his mouth, and dumped the glass before putting it away.

"I wanted some ice too!" Black Star embraced Kid and pressed his lips upon his. He then lightly licked Kids lips until they were both deeply, passionately kissing. The lemon-lime taste of the soda lingered on their tongues still, creating a pleasurable taste for the both of them. Kid, having his eyes closed, accidentally bumped into the drink machine, which triggered it to spray his shirt sticky soda. He stopped kissing.

"Damn! I just got this shirt! Now I'm all sticky!" Kid tried to wipe off the soda to no prevail.

"Looks like we'll have to fix that. Heheh" Black Star slid Kid's shirt off and flung it in the corner.

The boys started kissing again until a bright flash filled the room. They looked at the entrance to the tent and Blaire was crouched in the opening holding a camera.

"Yaoi-boy weekly is gonna love this!" she shouted and skittered off.

"Now where were we?" Kid smirked and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips while sliding off Black Star's tank-top.

**To be continued!**

**Okay I'm short on writing time for this chapter so yeah I'm ending it mid shmut. I kinda wanna do a lemon but this is rated T so no lemons. Unless u want. As always please review. Cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry to end last chapter mid-shmut (is it worth apologizing? I think all my readers left. I put up two chapters and got no reviews…..Yeah no readers but its fine. Anyway this will continue the shmut and then the rest of this chapter is gonna be focused on the other characters. So sorry it's only like half black star and kid related. Any way I have been rambling a while so here we go p:**

**Oh yeah and it's not exactly sex but leading up to it… (Yes I'm thinking of making a lemon chapter, but not this one. Plz tell me if I should in reviews or pm)**

Both boys now shirtless; the cool breeze of the air-conditioner gave them goose-bumps, but it wasn't just the breeze. It was being so close to each other. So close, not just physically, but mentally; emotionally. Their bond had grown so much in the past few days; from pretty good friends, to astoundingly in-love boyfriends.

As Black Star and Kid continued hugging and kissing, the sun raged outside, causing the air conditioner to increase its speed, and pump more cold air into the tent. The boys huddled closer for warmth, and the physical bond began to get stronger. Kid stopped kissing and opened his eyes. Behind them was the (extremely fluffy) sleeping bag. Kid grabbed Black Star's shoulders and fell backwards causing them both to land on the sleeping bag. Black Star loomed over Kid. Another bright flash filled the room (from Blaire's camera), but neither cared. They were lost in each other's gazes. Kid broke out of the trance and started to fumble with Black Star's belt.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with doing this?" asked Black Star sweetly.

"Hell. Yes." replied his uke, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips and throwing his belt in the corner.

Maka and Soul's tent

"This is so…not cool. This is so boring!" Soul lay sprawled out on his sleeping bag.

"At least Blaire gave us a board game." Maka replied cheerfully.

"Nobody wants to play MONOPOLY!"

Maka sighed and took a sip of her water. She swore she could hear panting and moaning, but it wasn't coming from any general direction, so she thought it was the others talking. She was about to say something when Blaire strolled through the door and morphed into a human (wearing an incredibly skimpy two-piece). Soul got a nose-bleed and fell over, while Maka looked away with a pissed expression.

"Play with me, Soul!" the cat rushed over to the young boy and wrapped her arms around him.

"uh...uh..uh" more blood gushed out.

Maka sipped her water angrily.

Liz and Tsubaki (plus Patty because she was lonely in her tent)

"Ugh!" Liz moaned, "I'm so hungry!"

The three girls sat in a triangle each with a glass of iced-tea.

"I would cook you something, but Black Star and Soul managed to eat all of the food this morning." Tsubaki smiled.

Liz couldn't tell how genuine the smile was, but she didn't really care. Patty was also smiling, but it was the kind of smile that said: "I can kill you...Giraffes! Giraffes!"

"I think I hear _sexual _noises!" Patty yelled out.

Tsubaki giggled a little, while Liz Stared blankly at her strange sister, but sure enough, slight grunts and moans filled the air outside the tent.

"That's probably just the other kids talking, sis" Liz sipped her tea.

"Not ah!" Patty argued.

"Patty, how do you know what _sexual _noises are, anyway? It's just Blaire and Soul and Maka. They're tent is next to ours."

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna check!" Patty stormed over to the tent entrance and exited.

The sun was very bright outside and it took a second for Patty's eyes to adjust. When her eyes had finally coped, she looked up and something blocked the sun in front of her. It was the figure of a man. A man in a white lab coat, with a stitched-up scar on the left side of his face. Although the glare on his glasses covered his eyes, Patty knew exactly who this man was…Unfortunately, he recognized her as well.

**OK yeah boring chapter I know. Whatever no one is reviewing . I need reviews! Please review as always and I need opinions if I should do a lemon. If I do it will be optional to read. So if you don't choose to read it, it won't alter your knowledge of the story. It will just be the details of what happened in Black Star and Kid's tent making all those noises w hehe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! *girly schreik***

**Kid: NOOO! Why can't it be chapter 8 forever! *breaks down crying***

**Uhhhhhh….any who….Getting more suspenseful maybe? Idk…..I am not getting very much feedback . so I don't know if I'm doing good. And once again, plz tell me if you would like to see a lemon in future chapter(s). I try to update this story when I can. School gets hectic and I have a lot of stuff to do ya know…like finish D-gray man, Pandora hearts, and full metal alchemist. See I have important things to do….anime to watch people! And btw I finished Kuroshitsuji 1& 2! Why am I ranting? This is supposed to be chapter 9….sorry…**

**Kid: Yes! Be sorry! 9 is such a filthy, asymmetrical number!**

**Uhhhh….here's the story**

"Hello, Patty." the figure loomed over her.

She scurried back inside the tent.

"There's a rapist out there, and he tried to snatch me up!" she crawled over to her older sister.

Stein followed her into the tent and stared at the three girls, a smile sneaking upon his face.

"I'm going to experiment on all three of you." He chuckled, "I wonder if three girls can be morphed together in such a fashion that three torsos will operate with one pair of legs."

"Liz!" Patty signaled her sister to transform and land into her hands.

Patty fired a shot but it zoomed past Stein and hit Black Star and Kid's tent. The boys rushed out of the tent shirtless to discover Stein staring back at them from the girl's tent. He crept all the way inside chuckling.

"Tsubaki, smoke-bomb mode!" Black Star yelled out, running towards the tent as an explosion of smoke hid everything.

This gave Patty a chance to escape with Liz in hand. She transformed and Kid caught both guns. Tsubaki turned into a chain scythe that landed in Black Stars hands. Maka had come out of her tent; scythe in hand, when she heard all of the commotion.

"This is so uncool!" the scythe blurted.

"How do you think he found us?" replied its meister.

"FOOL! I offered you a partnership, but you had declined so I chose sides, and it happened to be your enemy's side." Excalibur appeared and the smoke cleared.

"Are you kids ready to see how a _real_ measter collects souls?" Stein put his arms out as if he was holding a sword, and Excalibur glowed a moment before filling the void in Stein's hands with his sword form. Stein swung his sword so hard that he hit Kid and the boy lost grip of his pistols. They slid next to Stein's feet. Maka, standing in front of Stein, swung for him but he blocked. They continued to fight in a "fencing-like" manner, while Kid and Black Star snuck up from behind. Kid, now at Steins side, reached down quickly for the pistols, but he wasn't quick enough as Stein punched him in the jaw and he fell to the ground. At the same moment he kicked his leg back hard hitting Black Star in the groin, which caused him to collapse in pain and faint.

"Well, Maka. Look where you are now. If you would have stayed in the classroom," he spaced out for a second, then broke out in laughter, "you and your friends would be permitted to live!"

"You don't control who dies, and who doesn't." Maka stopped defending and swiftly hit stein in the side.

The professor collapsed but she had a feeling he would regain strength fast, so she began to resonate souls with Soul. (Redundant much?) She concentrated hard…

"Genie Hunter!" she yelled out as her scythe increased almost eight times its original size.

"Oh? You wanna play games like th-" Stein never finished his sentence because Maka sliced right through him with the giant scythe. His body vaporized, revealing a kishin soul. No…that's wasn't a kishin soul. It was a…witch soul.

"You did it!" a very familiar voice called out from behind Maka, "as of today, you have collected ninety-nine kishin souls…and one witch soul."

Maka blinked and she was in the death room.

"Wh-what's going on?" she was dazed.

"It is my honor to commemorate you as a top meister at the DWMA and to turn Soul into my personal death scythe." The familiar voice said.

Maka looked up to see lord death holding out a medal towards her.

"But Stein! I don't understand…He was a witch?" tears of joy rolled out of her scythe.

"The thing you killed was a witch dwelling in a disguise based off of his body. They were so well hidden that even Excalibur had been fooled. I myself have decided to forgive my son for his actions and let him learn lessons the hard way. You are all gladly accepted back into the DWMA!"

* * *

><p>'Wh-where am I?' Black Star surveyed the room he was in. A white room. All white. He was in a bed and there were curtains hung up next to it. He got out of the bed and slid back the curtains to discover his boyfriend sleeping soundly in a similar bed. He figured it out: the nurse's office. He heard voices in the hallway.<p>

"Please show the boys to their new apartment." said a cheery voice.

"Yes, Lord Death." Said naigus as she entered the room, "Hello, Black Star. I see you're feeling better."

She woke up Kid and motioned for the boys to follow her. They did and she led them to a very fancy apartment building. They followed her up the stairs and to a door with a paper taped on it that read: For Black Star and Kiddo. It was signed Lord Death. She fumbled with some keys then unlocked and opened the door. The interior of the apartment almost made the boys faint. It was so big, so beautiful, and so…modern. There was a large kitchen, a living room, dining room, and a master bedroom. The whole apartment was beautifully furnished. The living room had a large L-shaped corner couch, a love seat, an easy chair, and a rocker. There was a 120" plasma flat screen TV mounted above a stereo system that was embedded in the walls. Speakers surrounded the whole room creating a surround-sound affect. The kitchen had a medium sized oven with a four plate stove-top, a large fridge/freezer/soda fountain, and lots of counter space. There was a pantry opposite the fridge. The dining room had a medium sized wooden oval table, with a table-cloth, and a cute panda centerpiece. The bedroom had a double king-size water-bed with a replaceable tempurpedic foam top (so that whenever they want tempurpedic it can be rolled onto bed simply and easily taken off). Purple drapes surrounded the bed making it a "princess bed" as kid put it. The bed was really the main focus of the room besides a vanity mirror, a few nightstands, and another mounted TV. There was a large bathroom with all symmetrical layout. Facing it was a HUGE walk-in closet. There was a third mounted TV in this room surrounded by speaker systems and several gaming consoles. There was a door in the closet that led to a laundry room with sound proof walls to block out noisy machines. The color scheme of it all was incredibly tasteful. Kid and Black Star were in awe. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty felt the same way when they all discovered they had the same privilege of receiving equally as awesome living spaces.

Black Star couldn't wait to get his uke on that bed and have some fun ;3

**Done! Yes this was a major rambling chapter! And uh its kinda craptastic but whatever I needed to fill in on how awesome the new apartments are! Gah! I wish I had this apartment….with Roxas! *nosebleed* oh wait I'm rambling again….i really should stop that…anyway plz reveiew. I have two opportunities for lemon so hehe plz just say the word and it's done ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Le Gasp! Its been like month and some (at least that's how I feel) since I updated this fic. Um yeah I realize that the last chapter was a bit rushed but now is when you see why it was so fast paced. So yeah read on….ill rant after the chapter . so heres chappie 10**

BOOM! An explosion could be heard outside of the tent. It wasn't too loud, but just loud enough to wake up a sleeping teenager from his "forced slumber". Kid's eyes fluttered open slowly as his confused brain tried to comprehend the situation he was in. He felt a jabbing pain in his right shoulder. NO! How could it be in just the right shoulder? He looked to see the cause of his asymmetrical pain, only to find a sleeping dart (nicely labeled: "sleeping dart) injected into his shoulder. He looked at the rest of his body; he was lying on his side, half of his body inside the tent, and half of it outside. Although the part that with ears was inside of the tent, the sounds of fighting could be audible heard. He crawled outside and squinted as the sun burned his eyes. When they had adjusted to the light, the thing he saw forced his memories back.

In front of Kid's tent, Stein and Maka stood in a cloud of dust. Stein was trying to blast his soul wavelength into the girl, while she was blocking his attack. They both appeared to be using their full strength. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star lay scattered around the two, bruised and scratched. Kid got up, and rushed to his boyfriend's side. He was unconscious.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Sleeping Beauty!" Stein grunted at Kid.

Kid turned to face the maniacal man and glared at him.

"Did you do this?" Kid stood and continued to stare at Stein.

"Why yes, isn't it nice? I was simply following orders….You were asked to be brought back unharmed, but asleep. As for your friends..heheh!" Stein advanced on Maka a little as her strength was running out.

"That's a shame." Kid smirked, "because a little beauty rest was all I needed!" The boy lunged at Stein and threw him off balance, giving Maka a moment to regain her strength.

While Kid distracted him, Maka came up from behind and bashed him over the head with her scythe. He fell to the ground, and didn't get back up. Maka fell to her knees out of exhaustion. Kid thought to what had started this: Stein found them, fought Black Star and Tsubaki, then

injected Kid with the sleeping dart. Somehow he had defeated Liz and Patty along the way.

Maka and Kid sat in silence.

…

…

…

"Meow?" Blaire came out from behind a bush, first-aid kits in hand.

Kid and Maka stared blankly at her.

"Sillies! Don't just sit there. Help me!" she began to bandage the wounded teenagers that were scattered about the ground.

"Right." Maka and Kid went over to her and each grabbed a kit.

Maka's scythe transformed into Soul, who Maka went over to first. The two helped each other apply the medications to each other's wounds. Kid went over to Black Star and gently shook his shoulder. He got no response so he gently applied medication to Black Star's wounds. Liz and Patty had woken up and Liz helped patty, while Blaire bandaged Tsubaki.

Stein still lay there unconscious.

"Well, what do we do about him?" Maka motioned towards the man.

"Lucky for us, a cute guy in town loaned me this about a week ago." Blaire pointed to a motor home that anyone will swear wasn't there five minutes ago.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Patty rushed over to the shiny vehicle.

"The design…it's…PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" Kid followed Patty over to the trailer.

Stein stirred in his spot.

"Okay well we gotta go whether it's pretty or not!" Maka rushed up, pulling Soul along with her, and boarded the motor-home.

Black Star woke up and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"Hey, you're up." Kid helped Black Star up.

"Yeah…What's that?" he groggily pointed at the trailer home.

"Um," Kid saw Stein's movement, "it's something we need to get on right now!" he grabbed his boyfriends hand and boarded.

Everyone else boarded the bus and Blaire took the driver seat.

"Are you sure were safe driving with you?" Soul glared at Blaire with a look of uncertainty.

"Of course, Silly! How hard could it be?" she started to drive and didn't fail too badly at it.

Black Star and Kid were cuddling in a bunk bed at the back.

"When Stein had put me to sleep, I had a really great dream." Kid smiled at Black Star.

"Oh yeah? Bout' what?"

"I had dreamed that my dad had accepted our relationship, and given us an extremely nice home"

"Oh well it could happen." Black Star sighed and snuggled up closer.

They sat in silence for some time, until their snoring broke the silence. They weren't the only tired people there, though. Everyone except Blaire was catching their fair share of Z's. They slept and slept and slept. They slept for minutes, then hours, then after a whole nine hours of driving, Blaire decided it was time to retire for the night. She parked the trailer in the middle of a clump of trees. They had driven into an area that seemed to be a mix of forest and desert terrain. She turned off the vehicle and found a place to sleep. Unfortunately, a clump of trees won't prevent a certain pair of eyes from watching them…

**Yay! Time to ramble! OK so last time I was just starting D. Gray Man and Pandora Hearts animes and I have finished all available English dubbed d gray man and watched 5 episodes of the subbed third season. I finished Pandora hearts (or atleast whats available) and have started the d gray man manga! And and and I'm going to an anime convention in 18 days and I'm so excited but stressed because I have to finish my cosplay (oz vessalius). So yeah bleh I have started playing minecraft and its my new drug (cuz I had an old drug…jk). And I haven't written because my life revolves around hw atm and I fit all those things in with it and then I have no time to write…besides I'm not really interested in soul eater anymore. So bleh review please thnx. Oh yes and sorry for no romance this chapter..im your leaving cuz no romance plz tell me**


End file.
